Fitting In
by DogDemonsRock5
Summary: Vampires, Bleach, IchIshi love. No like yaoi, no read!


Title: Fitting In Rating: Pg-13 Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, but it's fun messing with the characters Yaoi: IchIshi!  
Content: Vampires and of course...Yaoi!

( This isn't supposed to be all that serious. It is humorous in some way.)

Note Byakuya- samma shall rule you all!

On to Story!

The boy sat down at his desk on the second floor in his room. He apparently was busy considering the amount of work he was doing. It's been a while now, but he still never noticed the fanged creature outside his window on the tree in the yard. Looking straight at him. Each night. The creature squatted on the branch staring at him. He licked his lips. He had bright orange hair, followed by yellow eyes, wings, and of course, fangs sharper than nails. His skin was pale and claws added to the feature.Vampires are indeed mysterious creatures. Lurking in the shadows. He watched the boy's every move, scribbling down who knows what on some documents.

" Is there something your intrigued by?" Another figure sat next to him.

" Your licking your lips. Is there something tasty near by?"

The boy looked at her. Black hair. Yellow eyes. The same as him.

" Rukia-chan... what are you doing here?"

" Looking for you. Nii-san is worried. When do you plan on returning home?" There was a short silence.

He turned his head back onto the boy." Dunno..." Rukia looked at him, then turned to the boy. She inhaled through her nose.

" He smells good."

" Yeah...". He frowned a bit.

" Why don't you go give it a taste?" He turned his head towards her.

" It's not as easy as it is with the others." Rukia seemed confused.

" What do you mean by that?" He pointed to the boy.

" Look what he's wearing." She took a good long stare before realizing it. The cross on his bracelet.

" I see... He's a Quincy." Before he could go on, a blood thirsty screech havocked the thin air.

" It must be a hollow." Rukia said unsurprised. She glanced at the window.

" Ichigo! Look!". She pointed to where the Quincy originally sat. No one was there. They hopped of the tree and flew next to a sidewalk in the woods towards the hollow. Something else grabbed their attention. Running on that side walk was the Quincy. He stopped and so did the vampires. Putting both hands outwards, he drew a bow and pulled back an arrow. Then, once he had his aim, released the blinding ray of light and eventually bashing the hollow's head in two. It faded away, and he walked back. Ichigo wanted to take advantage of this moment. He flew towards him, but Rukia pulled him back. The rustling of bushes caught the Quincy's attention, and so he stopped.

" What the hell do you think your doing!" Rukia whispered.

" You wanna get killed?"

" Who's there!?" The Quincy looked at the spot in the woods where he heard them. Ichigo and Rukia sat still.

" I know your there! Come out!" He drew another bow. Ichigo got up while Rukia held his arm in an attempt to keep him away. He gave her a smirk and nodded his head for her to follow him. A little bit startled at the fact someone was there, the Quincy held his stance as the figures came out of the woods. They stared at each other.

" Vampires I assume? " The boy asked.

" Good guess." So said Ichigo.

" Why are you following me?" They stood. Rukia had given an unassured look.

" Well?" Ichigo took a step forward as the Quincy took a step back.

" I guess it's because you smell so good." Ichigo said with a smile. He walked closer.

" Ichi--"

" Don't worry Rukia." He held his hand behind as a sign to stay back. The Quincy glared at him.

" Want my blood huh?" He pulled an arrow and released it. Ichigo dodged it and dashed for his neck. Another arrow came and he took flight. The Quincy hopped off the ground and into the air as well. Still jumping, he fired more arrows. Ichigo swooped underhand and overhand. Because the boy couldn't fly, it only became difficult. Ichigo flew in front of him and before he could pull an arrow, he knocked him to the ground. It was a hard hit, and Rukia seemed surprised. ' Has he been training? '. She thought to herself. The Quincy laid there, unable to move, at the admit to defeat. Ichigo approached him, happy he was accomplished. He kneeled in front of him, and he held his chin up. They met eye to eye. Hoisting the injured boy off the ground, Ichigo tilt his head to the side. The boy twitched and gave him his best glare. Still holding him up, Ichigo licked his lips and dug his fangs in the Quincy's skin.

" D-Damn you..." The boy said before he passed out.

96969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696

He opened his eyes and saw nothing...nothing but darkness. ' Where am I? '. He thought to himself. He lifted his arm, only to feel cushioned walls. He banged on the sides. It was tight spaced and all he could do was guess where he was.' A...coffin? '. The thought of being inside a coffin only terrified him more.

" Oi! Someone! Let me out!" He struggled and yelled, pleading for help, while banging in different directions. Kicking, punching, nothing worked. His hands on the ceiling, he heard a click outside the box. A barely dim-lighted room met his squinting eyes. Though it was mostly dark, his vision still hasn't adjusted. Something was wrong though. Everything was blurry, even though his glasses were on. All he saw was an orange blob. It had to be Ichigo. And of course, it was. He took off the stunned boy's glasses and shattered them on the ground.

" Won't be needing these for a while." The boy's eyes widened. He saw everything perfectly clearly. It was like seeing through the dark.

" W--What on earth happened?--" He was so shocked. Not only does he not know where he is, but his vision is clear and, looking at his hands, he saw claws, just like Ichigo.

" What the hell happened to me!?" He looked up at Ichigo.

" Your one of us now, get used to it."

" Wha--? No way.". He stared at his own body. Pale skin to begin with only got paler, like he was dead. He reached at his mouth and his finger bled. He could pass out again from what he's seen, but that would just make it worse.

" Where am I? Just tell me where I am. This has to be a dream."

" Your in our mansion. Hidden deep under the grounds of Karakura. And I assure you, this isn't a dream. Your no longer a Quincy... Tell me, what's your name?"

" No longer a Q--Quin--?"

" Yeah, now answer my question." The boy looked down in disbelief.

" U--Uryu Ishida."

" Hm." Ichigo walked to his side as he was sitting up.

" Well then, It's 12:00 pm, so get back to sleep Ishida-san. I'll introduce you to the others once the sun is down." Ichigo put his hand on Ishida's chest and gently pushed him down on his back. With his arm across the top of the coffin, he pulled the top down and locked it.( In case Ishida tried to escape). Ishida couldn't think straight, nor was he tired. He laid there in darkness, apparently still a bit unaware of what has happened.

9696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696 ( Author commentary)

I hopefully made Ishida-kun(That's what I call him) a good character. I know this story has really nothing(Besides Hollows, Quincys, and Characters) to do with Bleach, but I still need character people are familiar with...Ah hell! I'll give them any personality I want them to have! Sorry for wasting these 15-20 seconds with you! Forgive me, my mouth won't stop talking! OK! Back to story!

9696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696

" Oi! Time to wake up!" Ichigo knocked on Ishida's head, making it throb. He woke up and put his hand on his head.

" Ahhhh! The hell you knocking on me for?" Coming back to realization, he looked around the brighter room. Vampires sitting on top what was supposedly their coffins staring at him.

" Ummm..." A man with long black hair entered the room, back up straight, with no emotion.

" My name is Kuchuki Byakuya. I keep this place steady, along with the other Vampires." A girl with darker orange hair than Ichigo came up to him.

" Hi Ishida-kun! I'm Orihime Inoue." He readied his hand for a shake, but instead Orihime hugged him. Another vampire jumped off the coffin and walked towards him. He had long red hair and tattoos on his body.

" Abari Renji. " And Rukia walked towards him too." Kuchuki Rukia. I was with Ichigo last night."

" Uhh...Yeah I remember you. Nice to meet you all. I think." Ishida got out of ' bed ' and walked around.

" I'm still not sure why I'm here."

" I bit you last night and Rukia and I carried you here." He turned his direction to Ichigo.

" You...".

" Well! Now that we're acquainted with one another, let me show you around the house!" Orihime had interrupted.

While walking next to her, Ishida spotted the bathroom. Well, it wasn't really the bathroom so much as the mirror inside. He stopped and walked in.

" Oh! Sorry, this is the restroom in case you need it.(Even though we all do). Silly me!" Ishida put his hand on the glass, and he stared at his reflection. Pale skin and fangs. But what he noticed most was his eyes. Unlike all the other Vampires, his eyes were a blood-shot red color, not yellow. That only made him feel more uncomfortable.

" Look at me...what on earth..." Orihime looked at him caringly.

" Don't worry. You look great. You'll get used to it, just give it a chance."

" I have no choice do I?".

" Guess not, but let me show you the rest of the way. It's pretty easy to get lost in a place like this if it's your first time being here." And while they left to other parts of the house, Byakuya and the others sat where they were before Ishida and Orihime left.

" His eyes...".Byakuya said.

" I don't know why. Maybe it's because he's or was a Quincy." Renji suggested. Byakuya knew what went on, and Ichigo turned his head.

" Ichigo, come with me." He led him out of the room.

" What was that about?" Rukia knew why and so did Byakuya.

Sitting alone in a room, Ichigo held his head down in front of Byakuya.

" Sorry Kuchuki-samma..."

" How long exactly?". Ichigo thought about it.

" Not sure. Two months?"

" Two months? Your insane. Falling in love with a mortal, and a boy no less?"

" Look. I couldn't help it! There was just something about him. His body and blood was just so attractive."

" So you spied on him?"

" Sort of."

" Be thankful I'm letting him stay with us."

" Yes...Thank you Kuchuki-samma."

6969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696

Ishida didn't need the lock on his coffin anymore, there's no place to run anyway. But that first day had worn him out. Once again laying in darkness he thought about other things.' I wonder how my classmates are...they are probably wondering where I am...Perhaps even Ryuuken.' So many things went through his head. He just couldn't sleep. He pushed the lid open quietly and stepped out. He's not used to sleeping during the day.( Even though you couldn't tell day and night in this place). He walked down halls. ' Orihime wasn't kidding when she said you could get lost.' And though he did get lost, he didn't care.

While he got lost, Ichigo sat up, seeing an open coffin next to him. ' Great...'. He thought.

" This is just too weird.", Ishida said to himself.

" It's like night vision." He continued to wander and stumbled upon a staircase. At the very top was a glint of light. Ishida, attracted to the light, walked up the case.

" I wouldn't do that if I were you." A voice paused his steps.

" Ah! Ichigo. What are you doing up?"

" Does it matter? Anyway, before you hurt yourself, come back down."

" How exactly will I hurt myself? My vision is perfect so I won't trip."

" Suite yourself, but there's no point in leaving."

" I know that." He made his way up the steps. That glint of light he saw stopped him in his footsteps. He struggled trying to get up and breathe at the same time.

Ichigo warned him.

He walked up to the almost breathless body and pulled it out of the sun.

" Next time, try listening okay?" Ishida coughed and gasped for breath. That's when Ichigo held his chin up and kissed him on the lips. Breathing air into him, he calmed down. Though he had his breath back, Ichigo was still kissing him which made him blush. He broke the kiss.

" You may be a Vampire now, but that doesn't mean your immortal." They stared directly at one another.

" Normal light won't bother us much, but the sun... The sun is our enemy. Remember that.".

And with that, they kissed again.

" Time to head back to bed." Ishida just nodded.

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696

( 1:00 am. Underground mansion.)

" NO! That's not how you do it! Do I have to show you again?!" Renji was impatient, but continued the lesson using Rukia as a demo.

" Now listen! First you sneak up from behind..." Renji walked quietly behind Rukia.

" Then you grab him or her in your arms as tight as you can while holding their breathe so they can't breathe..." Renji grabbed hold of Rukia.

" Baka! Not so hard!"

" Oh, sorry." He put his hands over her mouth and neck gently and she pretend to collapse by closing her eyes. Renji continued.

" That's when you tilt their head and go in for the kill! It couldn't get any easier!" Poor Ishida felt terrified.

" You mean I actually have to.(gulp) ...kill them?"

" Well duh! How else will you survive?" Ishida could not take that concept into mind. He dashed for the restroom and slammed the door behind him.

" Great! Now look what you did Renji!" Rukia hit him on the back of the head.

" What!? You helped me!."

" Yeah, but I never meant to make him sick!" Ichigo walked towards them.

" Maybe you guys should wait a little. He will accept the fact, but right now is too soon."

" Alright if you say so. After all, you were the one to bite him first." Ichigo knocked on the door.

" Oi! You okay in there?"

" Yeah (blehhh) I'm fine."

" Well come on out and we'll try something different." Renji, Rukia, and Ichigo stood in the room as Ishida came out, wiping his mouth.

" Okay, you do see something different about the four of us in here right?" Ichigo asked. Ishida looked at them.' Is it our eyes? That had to be it.'

" Uhhh...Our--"

" Our wings! What else?" Renji blurted out.

" Was I asking you the question?" Ichigo glared at him.' The wings! Of course. They can fly, but I...'

" It's obviously time to teach you how to fly. No more of that jumping in air nonsense."

" But Ichigo, he doesn't know how to call his wings." Rukia stated. Ichigo put his hand under his chin.

" That's true, but we'll just have to teach him that too." Now Ishida was even more confused.

" Call... my wings?" He said dumbly.

" Yeah, it's a bit difficult, but I'm sure you can handle it." At that moment, Orihime walked into the room.

" Hey guys! Wach'ya doing?"

" We're teaching this kid to call his wings so he can fly."

" Oh. I didn't see you Abari-kun! Teaching him to fly? That's wonderful! I'll help out the best I can!" Ichigo smiled at her.

" Thanks Inoue-chan."

" Oh! But first, let me demonstrate!" She stood still for a moment and let her arms out a little. She took in a deep breathe and black wings appeared on her backside and glowed for a few short seconds.

" Wow...". Ishida said in amazement.

" See. Hee hee! It's easy, now you try."

She flew around the room and Ishida's eyes followed until she landed.

" Your turn! " The others stared at him as he tried to imitate her movements.  
' Concentrate...' He held his arms out, the way Orihime did.' Breathe in...' He closed his eyes. The others watched in unison.' And...' He opened his eyes.' Call your wings! '. He dashed in the air across the room and back. Beautiful white wings shined on his back while the others, wide opened, followed him with their eyes in amazement, practically stunned for all we know. Orihime and Rukia clapped in excitement.

" That's great!". Rukia yelled.

" Absolutely amazing!". Orihime called afterwards. Ishida felt great as he landed back on the spot he was originally standing. His wings haven't even stopped glowing!

" The kids great! " Renji said to Ichigo as he left his back facing him. Ichigo stood there while the others congratulated him.' Ishida...That...' He thought about what just happened and smiled while tilting his head.' You really are something. You know that? '

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696 (Author Commentary)

This is the point where I need coffee and lots of sugar in my system. It's 11:00 pm and now I will continue to write! Or type...whatever you want to call it! Ooooooo...And theres a moon out tonight...I think...Well don't just sit there while I babble nonsense! Read! It's what you crazed fan-girls(or boys) do right!? Back to story!

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696

It's been about a week now, and already Ishida felt at home. He and Ichigo spent more time with each other ever since that staircase incident, and both of them could not stop thinking about each other. And while they were proud in their "yaoi-ness" and didn't care if someone knew besides Byakuya, they still decided to keep it between them until they were ready. Still, there was a problem for Ishida. Ever since he came to live there, Ichigo had done his job of killing for food(blood). He just didn't have the heart to kill a human.(Awwww...how sweet.). The others were in their rooms, and Ichigo sat with Ishida in the Foyer. Ichigo got up and grabbed Ishida's wrist.

" Come with me." He sort of startled Ishida. Bringing him back to the well-known staircase, he ordered Ishida to follow him up. He led him up through the trap door on the ceiling which led them in the middle of the woods.

" Kurosaki. Where are you taking me?" Ichigo ignored him and looked outside the woods. Along the side walked a girl, perhaps Ishida's age, talking on her cell phone.

" Ishida-san. Now's your time."

" Huh? Time for what?"

" What Abari-san taught you." Ishida's eyes widened.

" N-No way...I can't."

" Whether or not you want to does not matter. Now go." Ishida clenched his fists.

" I...can't..."

" This is the point where I stop hunting for you." Ishida paused.

" Go... because if you don't...you will eventually die..."

' Damn! Why'd he have to go and say that?'. Ishida thought. But he knew it was true. Ichigo kept him alive up until now(As if drinking blood wasn't bad enough.). It was the only thing he could do to stay alive, and he sure the hell didn't feel like dying. He stood up and locked on his target through keen eyes.' Let's get this over with...'. Ichigo sat while watching his movements. Ishida quietly left the wood he was at and crept behind the girl (still talking). ' Sneak up behind...' He hesitated at first, but a reassuring and determined look came from Ichigo, so he moved on.' And grab her...' Surely enough, he had her in his grasp.' Stop all breathing...'. He imitated every move Renji performed perfectly until she collapsed in his arm.' And...'. He tilted her head.' Go in for the kill...'. He dug his fangs in her soft pale skin, sucked her nearly dry, then pulled back.

Now standing over a dead body and crashed phone, realizing what he has done, he went on his knees, hands against his face, tears formed in his perfect blood-shot eyes. Ichigo came out and consoled him. He had finally accepted that fact.

9696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696 (Author Commentary)

OK, it's 12:00 am, I am wiped out and will continue the story tomorrow(even though for you, there won't be a tomorrow).Technically it is tomorrow, so I'll type later. Going to sleep. Back to story tomorrow!

9696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696

" I'm worried about Ishida-kun. Is he alright? He doesn't look so well." Ichigo walked alongside her down the hall.

" Well...Last night, I took him to get his own food..." Orihime stopped and looked at him.

" You mean you made him kill?"

" Exactly..." She tilt her head down.

" It's no wonder..."

" Don't stress about it Inoue-chan. He'll be fine."

" How can you say that? He got sick just by watching a demonstration! You didn't think it was too soon? Think about how that made him feel!" Ichigo stared at Orihime. For the first time in a while she actually had a serious face.

" I≈Inoue-chan..."

" Listen, all I want you to do is apologize to him. After-all... Who's the one who got him into this mess in the first place?" Ichigo stammered words, but nothing came out.

" ...Me..."

" Right...Go apologize now." He nodded and left down the hall. Coming in front of Ishida's room, he knocked on the door.

" Hey uh... Listen. I'm sorry 'bout last night. It was my fault." No one spoke.

" I... can't stand seeing you depressed. Please, let me in, or come out." The door clicked and Ishida peeked his head through the door.

" You mean it?". Ichigo smiled.

" Of course I do." Ichigo let himself in. As soon as he did he gave Ishida a big hug which in turn, caused him to blush.

" Sorry...". He kissed him. Ishida closed his eyes, and the kiss got deeper. Tongues Waltzed inside their mouths, and they fell on a bed beside Ishida.(Yes, they did have normal beds there too.). Now Ichigo couldn't help himself. And apparently neither could Ishida. Ichigo closed the door and went on top of Ishida. He unbuttoned Ishida's shirt and his own. They were both flush red at this point.(Wait. Since when do Vampires blush? Whatever.). Slowly tracing down his chest, Ichigo undid his pants. And after undoing his own, licked his fingers and made way through Ishida's entrance, causing him to moan, but with pleasure. With his free hand, Ichigo held Ishida's hand. Then he kissed(coughMade-Out with) Ishida.( Ok you all know what happens next...)

969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696

( Insert corny music ending theme here)

As it turns out, Ishida turned out to be quite a powerful vampire. Byakuya knew about Ichigo's and Ishida's "yaoi-ness" and so did everyone else! Renji, Rukia, and Orihime were so happy for them. Over the past weeks, Ishida taught Orihime how to sew and she made her own clothing. Everything seemed to have gotten brighter in that deep dark mansion. The light of friendship shined each wall everyday. Turning into a Vampire wasn't the worst thing that could happen to Ishida. A new home, new friends, new lifestyle, wasn't bad at all!

969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696 (Author Commentary)

Yay! I finished! And with probably one of the corniest endings in the world! It is 10:23 am and I approve this message! Fan-girls(boys) will take over the world and rule you all! Bwahahahaha!(End of creepy laugh) Comment! Rate!

969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696

" Hold on!". Ishida ran towards Ichigo.

" Why is it when we bite humans, they die, and when you bit me, I survived?"

" Simple." Ichigo said.

" If a human is bit while they're alive, they turn into a vampire them self. But if the human is already dead, then they can't change."

(Walks back from chalkboard to Ishida).

" Get it? "

" Yeah I get it, but why are my eyes red and not yellow like you and the others? "  
Ichigo walked in front of him.

" That's what happens when your true love bites you." Ishida blushed and they kissed...( End of Lesson and Story ) 


End file.
